A problem exists for the drivers of vehicles who drive in snowy and icy conditions. Chunks of ice and snow deposits can collect and become wedged in wheel wells, behind tires, and under the outside edges of the vehicles. If these deposits are not removed prior to entering a garage or other heated area, the deposits can melt and create a wet and messy surrounding area. Therefore, there is a need for tools and methods to aid in safely removing chunks of ice and snow deposits from vehicles.